


Be A Good Puppy

by llsmolbunll



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Finger Sucking, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, What Was I Thinking?, minecraft personas ONLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsmolbunll/pseuds/llsmolbunll
Summary: Iskall has just finished another one of his branches, and it's been so hot and humid recently that Iskall decides to remove his vest and jacket.Ren come's over to visit his boyfriend, teasing him about Iskall not needing to put a show for him.The two were gonna just cuddle and talk about their day...But that didn't end up happening at all. Something else did~
Relationships: Iskall85/Rendog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Be A Good Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, little bun's! I bring you...Well, I don't know what I brought you, it's an Iskall/Ren one-shot! I honestly was kind of just...Writing? I don't know, I'm honestly am not proud of this at all. But I wanted to post it so you guys could maybe enjoy reading it?
> 
> It was 4:00 AM when I wrote this, and so I'm pretty sleep deprived, and I'm way too caught in my feels of procrastination. So I'm blaming Quarantine :D! I've also been having the same nightmare for like 3 days now and I just can't sleep, so my writing isn't probably the best in this one-shot.
> 
> Either way, I do hope you enjoy this! If you did, kudos and comments are always appreciated! I thank you all very much! Do stay safe out there little bun's! <3

Iskall sighed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, as he had finally finished building another branch for his Omega Tree. He had spent practically all day finishing this branch, and living in the jungle wasn’t the best when it came to the weather. It was warm and humid, and the rain never helped at all. But the scenery was beautiful, and he loved the fact of being neighbors with his friends.

Because of how the weather was being today, he had decided to take off his upper clothing, leaving him bare skinned. His chest and muscles exposed. He swooped down to the inside of his base, landing on the ground as he stretched.

Iskall jumped slightly as he could hear someone whistling at him, turning around, only to chuckle as he recognized it was his boyfriend, Ren.

“Babe, you didn’t have to put on a show for me!” Ren said with a small, playful giggle, his tail wagging as he walked over to Iskall, who blinked and then chuckled softly, shaking his head as he opened his arms for an inviting hug.

Ren happily pounced on Iskall as he took the hug, nuzzling his face into the taller males bare chest, blushing softly as he took in Iskall’s scent. Being a werewolf came with it’s perks, heightened sense of smell and hearing. He took in Iskall’s scent, smelling the humidity of the jungle, as he smelled like wood as well, giving off a slight musky scent as well. His ear twitched a little as Iskall began to scratch the back of his ear, as the smaller male leaned into the touch, making the taller male smile.

“It’s getting late. Let’s get into pajamas and call it a night, okay puppy?” Iskall said gently, as Ren nodded eagerly, nothing wanting more than to cuddle with his lover.

They walked over to Iskall’s bed, as he went over to one of his shulker boxes, getting one of his shirts and handed it to Ren, knowing it was one of Ren’s favorite things to wear. Ren smiled and thanked his lover, changing out of his tattered clothes and putting on the oversized green shirt and simply staying in his boxers. The two climbed into the bed as Iskall laid his back against the headboard, patting his lap for Ren to sit on.

Ren’s tail wagged happily as he crawled over to Iskall and straddled his lap as he wrapped his arms around his neck, as he nuzzled his face into Iskall’s neck, inhaling his scent once more.

“Mm…” Ren hummed, as he could feel Iskall’s hand on his sides and beginning to rub his hands up and down his sides, giggling a bit as Iskall leaned his head down and began to kiss Ren’s neck, smirking against the smaller males skin as he could feel a small shudder from him, continuing to leave soft, gentle kisses against the smaller males tan skin.

Ren let out a breathy, quiet moan, feeling Iskall’s arms pull him closer as the once soft, gentle kisses began to get rougher, and soon, they were turning to nips and bites, as the once clean, tan skin began to turn into a purple, bruised skin. “I-Iskall…~” Ren moaned softly, tilting his head more to give Iskall more access to his neck, as the taller male groaned lowly, squeezing Ren’s hips roughly.

“I-Iskall...Stop teasing~” Ren whined, his ears drooping a little as he squirmed slightly, wanting more than just the rough kisses and bites on his neck, and wanting more than just the rough handle on his hips.

“Well...If you’re a good puppy then I’ll give you more~” Iskall chuckled, licking his lips as he looked up slightly at Ren, seeing his lover already a panting mess. “Are you going to be a good puppy?” Iskall said, smirking as he looked at his flustered lover, who whined softly. “Well?” Iskall said, his hands lowering towards Ren’s thighs and squeezing them gently.

“Y-Yes...I’ll be a good puppy…” Ren said, shuddering at the sudden sensation of his thighs being squeezed. “Good~” Iskall said, flipping Ren over to lay on his back on the bed, as Iskall nestled himself in between his lover’s legs and grinding their hips together roughly, earning a slightly louder moan from Ren.

Iskall groaned, as he lifted up Ren’s shirt and leaned down, placing his mouth on his lover’s right nipple and beginning to suck, his hand going to the other to mess with the rosy bud, causing the smaller male to squirm underneath him as he moaned.

Ren moaned as he arched his back, wrapping his arms Iskall as he dug his nails into Iskall’s back, scratching him with his slightly longer nails, causing slight blood to appear on the scratch marks. Iskall groaned at this, liking the way Ren’s nails scratched at his back when his lover felt so much pleasure. The taller male continued to suckle on Ren’s nipple, continuing the grinding of their hips, as he simply wanted to tease the smaller male.

“I-Iskall~ You’re such a t-tease~” Ren whined, opening his beautiful, bright blue eyes that were hazed with lust, as he panted and whimpered softly, wanting more than just being teased.

“Well...Since you’re doing so well~” Iskall groaned, sitting up as he took a hold of Ren’s boxers, taking them off as Ren’s erection sprung out of it’s prison, a slight whine coming from Ren’s mouth as the cold, fresh air hit his erect cock. Iskall licked his lips, looking down at his lover as he was a panting, whimpering mess. The lime green shirt was lifted up, exposing the now slightly red buds, bruises, bitemarks and hickey’s were left all over the smaller males neck.

Iskall groaned softly, as he removed his pants and boxers, hissing at the sudden cold air that when his cock was free from the warm chamber of his pants and boxers. The taller male placed three fingers in front of Ren’s mouth, simply having to look at the smaller male, as Ren nodded in understanding.

Ren opened his mouth and placed the three fingers in his mouth, beginning to suck as he gently swirled his tongue around the rough fingers, moaning softly as he sucked on them, enjoying the fact that he knew once he was done coating Iskall’s fingers with his own saliva, he was going to get something inside.

Iskall hummed as he watched Ren’s face, seeing how he was happily sucking on just his fingers alone. “You’re such a good boy, Ren~” Iskall praised his lover, smiling at the small whimper that he received from Ren.

Iskall removed his fingers from Ren’s mouth, as he turn Ren on to his side, putting his leg up on his shoulder as he began to prod at Ren’s entrance with his middle finger, to then slowly push his finger inside the smaller male, who moaned at the sudden feeling as he arched his back, the smaller male beginning to bite at his lower lip, The taller male began to thrust his finger inside his lover, curling it inside him to find his prostate.

“I-Iskall~ More~” Ren moaned, wanting more than just one finger inside him. Iskall chuckled, and added a second finger, to then soon be added a third finger, as Iskall thrusted his fingers deeply into Ren. “A-Aah~! Iskall~!” Ren moaned loudly, as he arched his back and bit at his finger.

“You’re taking my fingers so well, puppy~’ Iskall groaned, leaning down as he kissed Ren’s face lovingly as he was roughly thrusting the three fingers into Ren, chuckling as he curled his fingers, hitting his lover’s prostate. Ren’s body shivered as he jolted and arched his back, moaning loudly as he came all over his stomach.

“You came from just my fingers? So cute, baby~” Iskall said, kissing Ren’s panting face as he removed his fingers, causing the smaller male to whine at the sudden loss of feeling empty.

Iskall sat up once again, as he positioned himself, groaning lowly as he pushed in. Even after he finger fucked Ren and stretched him, the smaller male was still so tight. “F-Fuck~ You’re always so tight, baby~” The taller male groaned, as he pushed in as deep as he could as Ren arched his back and moaned loudly, small tears beginning to appear in the corners of his beautiful blue eyes.

Iskall panted, beginning to thrust into his boyfriend hard and rough as he groaned loudly, as he made sure to keep Ren’s leg up on his shoulder, leaning down as he went after Ren’s nipples once more, suckling and biting at the already once abused buds. Ren moaned loudly at that, as he placed his hand on Iskall’s dark brown hair, messing with it as Iskall was messing with his nipples.

“I-Iskall~!” Ren moaned loudly, panting as tears slowly scrolled down his cheeks from pleasure, as Iskall hummed and groaned as he continued to suck on Ren’s nipples, continuing his hard thrusts until he found Ren’s prostate.

The sudden shock wave of pleasure hit Ren, causing him to scream out in pleasure as he threw his head back, his eyes rolling upwards slightly. “I-Iskall~!! I-I’m gonna cum~!” Ren moaned loudly, only to whine as he could feel Iskall take a hold of his cock, squeezing tightly to prevent him from cumming.

“Ah, ah, ah~ Not yet baby~” Iskall growled lowly in Ren’s ear, “Look at you~ Taking my cock so well, but I’m not ready to cum yet~” Iskall groaned, continuing his thrusts, each and every time hitting Ren’s sweet spot.

Iskall smirked as he heard his boyfriend whine, knowing he wanted to cum badly. However, Iskall wasn’t going to let him. Not till he came as well.

Iskall groaned as he looked up at Ren, as they now had changed positions, with Ren bouncing himself up and down on Iskall’s cock, moaning as he still wasn’t allowed to cum. “I-Iskall~! P-Please~!” Ren moaned as he looked down at his boyfriend, his hands on the taller males chest to keep himself steady as he bounced himself up and down, the knot hurting painfully as he just wanted to cum already.

“Fuck~ Babe, I’m going to cum soon~” Iskall groaned, continuing to thrust into him roughly, as he was still holding onto Ren’s cock, refusing him any form of stimulation.

“Y-Yes~! C-Cum inside me, Iskall~!” Ren moaned and whimpered loudly, just wanting his boyfriend to fill him up. Iskall groaned loudly and let go of Ren’s cock, the sounds of skin slapping against each other and moans and groans filled the room, the two brown haired males cumming. Cum was all over Ren’s stomach and the bed comforter, and Iskall came deep inside his boyfriend, filling him up to the brim.

The two males panted heavily as Iskall leaned down and kissed the back of Ren’s neck, “You did so good, baby...Very good…” He whispered gently to Ren, who whined as his tail began to wag happily. The taller male gently pulled out of Ren and got up from the bed, picking Ren up and setting him on top of a shulker box, as he looked in his Ender Chest and got a new blanket out, removing the dirty one and throwing it in a corner as he placed the clean one on the bed.

Iskall went back over to where he had sat Ren down, as the smaller male was beginning to slowly nod off from exhaustion. Iskall smiled lovingly, picking up his boyfriend once more and walking over to the bed. He placed Ren down and soon got in beside him, tucking them both in as Ren snuggled his face into Iskall’s chest.

“Mm...Sleepy…” Ren said tiredly, looking up at Iskall with a tired, loving smile. he hummed softly as he felt Iskall beginning to scratch behind his ear gently, as his blue eyes fluttered closed.

“Good night, baby...I love you.” Iskall said softly, kissing the smaller males forehead, who simply hummed in response before dozing off.

Iskall yawned as his eyes slowly began to close, pulling Ren as close to him as possible, as the two slept peacefully in one another’s arms.


End file.
